<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemons and Peaches by valensyche (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104231">Lemons and Peaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valensyche'>valensyche (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of fluff, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Puppy Hybrid Jungwoo, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valensyche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwoo isn't Jaehyun's pet, So Jaehyun can elaborate many things that are so wrong when Doyoung asked him to watch over the younger when the younger's in heat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemons and Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing smut so pls enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwoo isn't Jaehyun's pet, So Jaehyun can elaborate many things that are so wrong when Doyoung asked him to watch over the younger</p>
<p>He belongs to Doyoung, and Jaehyun doesn’t see him often because schedule doesn’t match and Doyoung seems to be a lot protective and a little bit possessive with the hybrid. But of course, there are days where meeting is unavoidable for Jaehyun and Jungwoo.<br/>
Including now</p>
<p>"Jaehyun?" Jaehyun picks up the call and Jaehyun gulps because Doyoung doesn’t call often but only calls him that when something serious is happening or had happened. "I'm on a business trip right now and I need you to check on Jungwoo, he’s alone in my apartment right now. You still have the key I gave you before, right?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yes?" Jaehyun nervously answers. "Is he hurt though? Do I need to bring anything? Medicines? Food? Anything he likes?" He shuffles into the bathroom and stares at his first aid kit in the medicine cabinet. After all, he's hardly ever been around a hybrid, let alone been alone with one that was hurt or even around a hybrid itself, he just doesn’t know well how they work</p>
<p>Out of all the possibilities that are running on his mind, he isn't expecting Doyoung’s answer to be like that, "I think he’s in his heat."</p>
<p>Jaehyun feels his throat become suddenly dry, Jaehyun chokes and he coughs after trying to not sound nervous. "What the hell do you need <em>me</em> then?" From what he remembers learning in that Hybrid Health 101 course, heats are dangerous and intense and scary and intimate and... and he isn't sure he's ready for any of that and he isn’t sure if Doyoung will be really okay if he’s around Jungwoo at times like that.</p>
<p>He hears a sigh leaves Doyoung’s mouth over the phone. "Jungwoo isn't safe all alone by himself. He needs someone around and obviously I can’t do that at current times. Taeil and Johnny work at the shelter and it'll be a disaster if they come smelling like another pup. Mark and Donghyuck probably don’t have any idea what to do and obviously Yuta isn’t an option since Taeyong is like madly possessive over him and I trust you, alright? Just keep him calm and don’t be nervous yourself and help him however you can." Doyoung even have the audacity to laugh over the phone when Jaehyun is nervous as hell and his knees are definitely shaking</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jaehyun answers and he hears Doyoung sighed through the other end and Jaehyun realizes and much hope Doyoung puts on him “I’ll go there as fast as I can, Hyung, Don’t worry,”</p>
<p>“Thank you Jaehyun, I owe you a lot this time.”</p>
<p>-<br/>



It's a twenty-minute drive to Kim’s apartment and Jaehyun almost laughs at the coincidentally of the surname of the two if it weren’t for his nerves that are rolling in his stomach. He only seen Jungwoo like, twice or thrice a month?</p>
<p>All he knows is that the Golden retriever plus poodle hybrid is petite and tall and a bit too gorgeous to be safe and have the softest pair of ears that’s also sitting gorgeously on top of his soft brunette hair that Jaehyun is dying to touch every time they met. Jungwoo is slightly bigger than him, Jaehyun thinks. Jungwoo is bigger but with a lot more petite body but definitely stronger than anyone thinks and he's heard enough about how so adorably cute Jungwoo is that even Taeyong can’t get enough of his cuteness and stories that can lead to the younger breaking Jaehyun’s heart from how cute he is</p>
<p>Jaehyun stood in front of Doyoung’s apartment door nervously, legs almost bulging as he inserts the spare key on the doorknob. Jaehyun doesn’t even know why he’s scared to open the door, maybe it’s because he and Jungwoo rarely meet each other /which isn’t that much of a problem, really/ or the fact that Doyoung said Jungwoo is in <em>heat</em></p>
<p>A dramatic snort escape Jaehyun’s mouth when he enters the apartment, Jaehyun grits his teeth and unlocks the door. He takes a last glance at the sunny weather outside, too beautiful to be missed that’s why many people are currently out while here is Jaehyun standing in Doyoung’s front door, hesitating to even take another step before finally removing his shoes </p>
<p>The first thing Jaehyun notices is the scent, it’s reeking of lemon and peaches, the scent so strong, so wonderful and smells so fucking good that Jaehyun’s head is throbbing </p>
<p>It's so heavy and smelly that Jaehyun had to cover his nose for a minute. He takes a deep breath through the black shirt that he’s wearing before slowly lowering it and inhaling the sticky warmth of the apartment. The apartment is worlds apart from what Jaehyun's used to seeing Doyoung’s, the usually tidy and neat space /in courtesy of Jungwoo/ is littered with blankets, pillows, and clothes trailing towards the bedroom he knew is occupied by Doyoung and Jungwoo. And judging from the mess and the thick smell, Jaehyun is sure that Jungwoo is indeed in his heat and probably losing his mind from the pain because the Jungwoo he knew, from the explanations of his friends and Doyoung, Jungwoo will combust if he sees the mess that’s littered on the floor of the apartment right now</p>
<p>Jaehyun shakes his head to regain his composure for the tenth time that day as he walks slowly picking up the mess that’s shattered on the floor while trailing towards the bedroom. The fruity smell that’s so strong seems like they can go stronger as he reaches for the doorknob that’ll lead him to the younger</p>
<p>Inside, the first thing that caught his attention is how messy the bedsheet already is, slowly opening the door and peeking, seeing only one-fourth of the bed wherein Jungwoo is still nowhere to be seen and Jaehyun wishes that the younger somehow fell asleep </p>
<p>“Jungwoo?” Any words that want to come out of Jaehyun’s mouth seem to be caught on his throat when he finally opens the bedroom door wide revealing the younger <em>“Fuck.”</em></p>
<p>There Jungwoo is, a mess of hot milky white legs on the bed, his pretty face was deep in red color and a layer of sweat covering his body. Jungwoo is wearing a baby pink collar that compliments his deliciously looking white skin and a matching baby pink skirt that’s hanging against his thighs and Jaehyun, tries so so hard not to stare. Jaehyun’s eyes were caught when Jungwoo turns his head towards the door and stares at Jaehyun before a whine escapes his lips and he blinks his eyes that looks painfully sensually in Jaehyun’s eyes</p>
<p>Jaehyun’s head definitely starts spinning when Jungwoo let his arms give out making his body drop low on the bed, his hips tilt up and his ass peeking through the fabric of his skirt, his back arching, pleading, submitting. His golden-brown haired ears that’s slightly lighter than his hair twitch and his not so long but not so short tail curls up into the air before whining out a <em>“Hyung.”</em></p>
<p>Jaehyun thinks that maybe Jungwoo thinks he’s Doyoung that’s why he’s whining like that but Jungwoo’s next words came out so sexily that Jaehyun’s cock throb in his pants <em>“Jaehyun Hyung”</em></p>
<p>“Fuck, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun curses, he is sure his ears are red by now and he can’t keep his eyes away from Jungwoo and his pants getting tighter “Do—Do you want my help?” Jaehyun asked even though that’s the dumbest question someone could ask Jungwoo right now. </p>
<p>He slips his black shirt of his upper body as he walks slowly towards the younger male, he’s starting to feel dizzy, but a good like dizzy as he crawls closer to the younger’s face, delicate hands, shaking a little as he runs his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair, tickling the younger’s ear and brushing the hair out of Jungwoo’s face and Jungwoo fucking whines again and lean into the touch</p>
<p>“Is this… uh, okay?” Jaehyun hands trailing down the younger’s arch back, big hands sliding onto Jungwoo’s petite and comparatively small waist before lowering it to the younger’s hips, putting some light pressure on it and squeezing it gently making Jungwoo closed his eyes and a sigh leaving his mouth for finally being touch</p>
<p>“Please, Hyung, please please please.” Jungwoo keeps pleading and momentarily stops to catch his breath, soft whines still leaving his mouth and he moves his body closer to Jaehyun’s touch “Please, I promise, fuck, <em>Jaehyun hyung</em>”</p>
<p>Jaehyun nods and continues his work even though Jungwoo can’t probably see him because of the angle. Ignoring the embarrassing loud thumping in his chest, Jaehyun’s hands starts to rail up and down the younger’s body, letting his fingers brush over Jungwoo’s spine, down to his waist and Jaehyun thinks he’s getting obsessed, down to the younger’s soft thighs</p>
<p>Jungwoo’s legs responding to the touch as it spreads wider. There’s a soft groan that escapes the younger’s mouth when Jaehyun’s fingers tease at the waistband of his skirt  </p>
<p>Jaehyun’s breath hitched, brain short-circuiting at what his eyes caught underneath the fabric. The older flickers Jungwoo’s skirt upward, the fabric resting on Jungwoo’s waist, exposing his wet glistening in slick hole for the older to see, “Is this because of me?” Jaehyun tries his best not to sound like his voice is shaking. </p>
<p>He caught a good look at the younger’s hole before reaching down, fingers ghosting around the rim before pressing his thumb slightly and watched as Jungwoo’s hole opens easily, quivering as much as Jaehyun’s voice is shaking </p>
<p>Jungwoo mewls, animal side slightly overpowering his human side and fuck was Jaehyun’s head still spinning. Jungwoo is so tall and petite, so cute and sexy and he looks so wreckable, so yielding to Jaehyun’s touch and Jaehyun now can understand while Doyoung is fucking obsessed with Jungwoo</p>
<p>Unable to resist such amazing request, Jaehyun reaches up to tug at Jungwoo’s hair, twisting his head and diving in for a kiss, Jungwoo moans that goes straight to Jaehyun’s mouth and Jaehyun swallow every moan that’s coming out of the younger’s mouth, losing himself at how slick and wet Jungwoo’s mouth is.</p>
<p>His kisses trail downwards, teeth scraping against Jungwoo’s neck, licking and biting just above the collar before flipping Jungwoo, laying the younger’s back on top of the soft mattress while his mouth travels to Jungwoo’s shoulder and collarbone </p>
<p>Jaehyun’s hand wondering through the younger’s body as it reaches again for his hole, pressing a finger against it and fuck, Jungwoo stretches almost too easily. The older part the younger’s legs before settling between them before finally pushing a finger inside, pushing and pulling it in and out of Jungwoo’s slickered wet hole</p>
<p>Jaehyun continues to bite down the younger’s chest, tongue circling around Jungwoo’s left nipple the same time he slips another finger and curling them and Jungwoo let out a gasp. At the pressed of another finger, both males grew impatient but Jaehyun is just waiting for Jungwoo to say those words, for Jaehyun to finally stick his dick inside the younger’s slightly gaping wet hole </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungwoo squirmed under Jaehyun’s touch, whine becoming louder and louder before letting out a sigh <em>“Fuck me Hyung, Please, Jaehyun Hyung.”</em></p>
<p>Taking his pants and boxer off, kicking them onto the floor. Jungwoo is flipping himself again, arms pressing onto the mattress and arching his ass out, once again submitting himself to Jaehyun’s mercy. Jaehyun slips on a condom, before settling his hands on Jungwoo’s hips while cursing under his breath</p>
<p>“How much do you want it, Jungwoo?” Jaehyun squeezes the younger’s hips before collecting the skirt’s fabric onto his hand </p>
<p><em>“Hard,”</em> Fuck, Jaehyun feels his head spin even more than it’s spinning right now <em>“As hard as you can Hyung, please, Jaehyun Hyung,”</em> Jaehyun thinks it’s probably illegal on how good his name sounds coming out of Jungwoo’s lips and the way Jungwoo is pushing his ass back, grinding it against Jaehyun’s cock and  <em>fuck, who is Jaehyun to deny such wonderful offer?</em></p>
<p>He pushes in slowly, head dropping onto Jungwoo’s shoulder, cursing at the sudden hit that surrounded his cock and fuck, Jungwoo is so how so wet and still so fucking tight and Jaehyun finds himself losing to the warmth around his cock</p>
<p>Jaehyun pushes his hips forward, building a faster and harsher rhythm than Jaehyun is used to, “How is that? Do you feel good? Letting other men fuck you other than Doyoung?” Jaehyun curses when Jungwoo’s hole tighten against his cock making it harder to thrust in and out of the boy’s hole “Loosen yourself, baby, let Jaehyun Hyung fuck your little wet hole like how I’m supposed to,” </p>
<p>“Please,” Jungwoo pleads “Fuck, please, <em>more</em>,” face planted on the sheets as Jaehyun’s hips move faster and harder making Jungwoo’s body pushed upwards if it weren’t for the grip Jaehyun had in his tiny waist </p>
<p>When Jungwoo lets out another long whine, Jaehyun knew he was gone, hips stuttering.</p>
<p>More minutes had pass and the air between them is heating up, sounds of skin slapping loud in the air, Jaehyun’s other hands were now gripping on Jungwoo’s skirt as he continues to fuck the younger. Jungwoo’s back arching on a painfully look angle, his thighs shaking and Jaehyun hopes that Jungwoo is close as he is </p>
<p>“Are you close?” Jaehyun asked as his hips stutter again, moving slower than before but thrust much harsher and harder, making Jaehyun’s sweat trickle down his body </p>
<p>Jungwoo tries his best to lift up his face from where it was planted on the sheets, incoherent words coming out of his mouth before finally being able to form words “Almost, I’m so close please,” </p>
<p>Jaehyun’s chest collides with Jungwoo’s back as he buried his face in the crook of Jungwoo’s neck, mouthing and sucking on the free skin. Jungwoo squirmed under Jaehyun’s hold, Jungwoo’s body began to shake when Jaehyun bites down on the skin between his shoulder and neck, that’s all it takes for Jungwoo to come</p>
<p>Jungwoo clenches around him and Jaehyun grinds into him tightly </p>
<p><em>“Hyung,”</em> Jungwoo gasps out, he sounds so wrecked voice still soft and cute but so fucking hot. He calls and whined Jaehyun’s name out, again and again until Jaehyun comes harsh curses coming out of his mouth </p>
<p>Jungwoo collapses to the bed and Jaehyun lays him comfortably before laying beside the younger, both breathing heavily, Jaehyun’s fingers brushing through his hair, teasing his ear. Both are almost in the same height but Jungwoo seems so small right now as he curls towards Jaehyun and the older tucking the younger’s head below his chin </p>
<p>“Are you alright? Do you feel better?” Jaehyun asked as he pets Jungwoo’s head brushing his fingers softly in Jungwoo’s hair </p>
<p>Jungwoo hums against his chest “I am,” While giggling cutely and Jaehyun feels his heart were about to combust </p>
<p>“So… Uhm, do you want me to leave now or what?” </p>
<p>“I’m actually thinking about maybe we can do it again,” </p>
<p>  <em>Fuck, who is Jaehyun to deny that?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>